Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an ink composition, a method of producing an ink composition, and an image forming method.
Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic method, a sublimation type thermal transfer method, a melt type thermal transfer method, and an ink jet method and the like has been known as an image forming method in which an image is formed on a medium to be recorded such as a paper based on an image data signal.
For example, an image forming method which utilizes an ink jet method is a method of jetting an ink in a droplet form from a large number of jetting ports provided on an ink jet head. The ink jet method has been widely utilized because of reasons such as its ability to form a high quality image can be formed onto a wide variety of recording media. As an ink composition which is used for forming the image by an ink jet method, a variety of ink compositions have conventionally been proposed.
For example, as an ink for ink jet printing which can form a high-gloss printed image having both rubbing resistance and alkali resistance without impairing the jetting stability of the ink, an ink for ink jet printing containing a binder which is a polyurethane obtained by reacting a polyol including an alicyclic structure-containing polyol and a hydrophilic group-containing polyol with a polyisocyanate wherein a content of an alicyclic structure in the polyurethane is from 1,000 to 5,500 mmol/kg, and a pigment or a dye has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 4600791).
As an ink for ink jet printing which can form a printed image having rubbing resistance and chemical resistance and which is excellent in drying performance or storage stability of an ink, an ink for ink jet printing containing: a binder containing a urethane resin obtained by reacting a polyol including an anionic group-containing polyol, a polyol having on a side chain a polyalkylene oxide chain, and an alicyclic structure-containing polyol with a polyisocyanate; and a pigment or a dye has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-140560).
A water-based ink jet ink composition containing a urethane resin particle, a pigment dispersion, an organic solvent, and water has been proposed (see, for example, JP-A No. 2013-76020).